


The Great Pillow Wall of China

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what, upon Will's hard won admission, Henry had fondly dubbed 'The Great Pillow Wall of China'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pillow Wall of China

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitymeimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/gifts).



> For kink_bingo chastity devices.

It's not that he thinks Magnus would mind. He doubts she would even bother saying anything until he started stammering on, apologizing. As far as he figured, she found it to be a totally natural response, nothing to concern herself with. For all he knew, she'd find the whole thing amusing, and he's not sure that isn't half the problem. And it was, it currently was a problem.

He knows it's bound to happen from time to time, travelling as much as they did meant that eventually they would have to share a room, and almost as frequently, share a bed. They were both adults, both capable of keeping their hands to themselves, not hogging the blankets, and therein laid the problem. Will may be an adult, but certain parts of his anatomy had other ideas about how old he actually was. He had on occasion considered getting drunk before heading to bed, traveling with a cock ring, or a cage tucked away in his suitcase.

They wouldn't do much good in the long run though. Sure they would stop him coming in his pants like a horny teenager, but they wouldn't stop him from moaning in his sleep, grinding down against the mattress, against Magnus. They wouldn't save him from rambling embarrassed the next morning while she patted him on the knee, eyes twinkling despite the serious expression fixed to her face.

They were professionals, colleagues. He wasn't allowed to let his hands, his thoughts wander, not if he wanted to be able to look himself in the mirror in the morning. He respected Magnus, respected her personal space, respected her as a person, so he'd devised a method of dealing with the unfortunately unavoidable issue of having to share a bed with Helen Magnus. It's what, upon Will's hard won admission, Henry had fondly dubbed 'The Great Pillow Wall of China'.

It's not something he's ever explained to Magnus nor is it something she's ever asked about. She's heard him call down to the front desk and ask for more pillows to be sent up. She's stood next to him, walked beside him as he had carried them up to their room. Yet, she's never once taken the steps to complete the now ritualistic task for him. Never has he stepped out of the shower after a long grueling day to find the bed arranged, pillows tucked neatly into place. Not once had they even been sitting waiting in an arm chair or on a table.

She may grant him this, with whatever amusement she finds in it, but she in no way makes it any easier for him. Perhaps she's waiting for him to wise up and drop the gentleman routine, or perhaps she's put off by the fact that he'd never offered to take the floor or spend a night curled up in a chair despite the fact they both know she hardly ever sleeps. He doubts that either of these are true, but he also knows that making assumptions when it came to Magnus was dangerous. Making assumptions meant considering the alternatives. Perhaps she found the wall to be a comfort, or conversely found it irritating, distasteful, a way for him to subvert his own, or possibly her, more base desires. Either option was dangerous, marred with pitfalls and emotional baggage, and so each night he piled the pillows between them and smiling at her over crisp white linen, turned out his light and slipped into slumber trying desperately not to think of the way she smiled back at him knowingly.


End file.
